1. Field of the Invention
This relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly to a method of constructing eyeglasses that fold for storage without the use of hinges.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fundamental problem of eyeglass design is the attachment of the optically important parts, the lenses, to the mechanical support structure, the frame, in such a way that the lenses are positioned correctly near the eyes, and in such a way that the frames are comfortable to wear. A vast number of cosmetically different frame types exist, but they embody only a few methods of joining frame to lens:
Full-frame: The frame surrounds the lens cosmetically and structurally with a rigid structure. The lens is either geometrically trapped in the frame, or is adhesively bonded inside.
Semi-rimless: The frame, incorporating the temples and nose bridge, wraps approximately halfway around the circumference of the lens, and is typically held into this structure by a length of flexible line running through a circumferential groove in the lens.
Rimless: The temples and nose bridge are separate, and each attached to the lens by brackets that touch the edge of the lens, held in place by small screws through the lens.
The rimless design is cosmetically pleasing, but all forces on the frame members are transmitted directly to the lens, so eyeglasses of this design are comparatively fragile. A pair of eyeglasses incorporating the presently disclosed invention could have rimless construction and appearance, great durability, and ease of fabrication.